No Other Way
by LilySpears
Summary: A new born Demon baby is found in the Shinigami Realm. What happens when the Shinigami Queen decides she wants to raise him?
1. Chapter 1

****I was listening to the Tarzan on Broadway Soundtrack and I got inspired to write this.

* * *

><p><strong>No Other Way<strong>

****Disclaimer:** **Anything that can be related to Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:**

Night had fallen over the Shinigami realm, the land was in a rare moment of calm. A gentle breeze blew through the thick trees around the outskirts of the main city, creating a soft rustle. Somewhere in the distance a goat bleated, momentarily breaking the silence. Several Shinigami guards marched along the forest path, their armour clanking loudly. They paused and looked around, waving their torches to light the darkness. Satisfied all was well, they carried on their patrol, marching along the path and out of sight. The forest returned to silence once more, a small rabbit hopped out of the grass and onto the worn path. It sniffed around curiously, twitching its nose. A loud crack echoed through the trees, sending vibrations across the ground. The rabbit spooked and bolted away to hide. A small rift began to open, exposing one of the many portals to the Demon Realm. These portals existed all over the Shinigami lands, left over as reminders of centuries past when Demons and Shinigami used to co-exist. Nearly all of the portals had since been sealed, preventing either party from crossing, however many others lay forgotten, allowing access to those who knew where to look. The portal between the trees began to grow; a pair of Demons stepped through it cautiously. The larger Demon, a young male, stepped in front of his mate, a young female carrying a small bundle. She smiled as the bundle squirmed in her arms, tiny whimpers escaping the soft blanket. Gently, the female untied the blanket a little, exposing a tiny new-born Demon. The baby screwed up his face and began to cry, flailing his little clawed hands. The female sighed sadly, offering her own clawed finger for the baby to suck on. He took it eagerly and tried to suckle, nibbling it with his tiny fangs. The female smiled slightly, happy she had managed to calm her child. She turned to her mate,

"He's desperately hungry" she said "He needs to eat". The male nodded and crept forward towards a nearby tree,

"I know, my love" he said, scanning the surrounding forest "I will get what he needs". He pressed his body as close to the tree as he could and continued to look around carefully. A low bleating caught his sensitive ears; a single goat appeared on the path, grazing on the tough grass that grew there. It had clearly wandered from the city, probably unaware it was separated from its herd. The male Demon fixed his sight on the goat and slowly crept towards it. The goat looked up, bleating quietly. It looked around once and resumed grazing. The male Demon crept even closer, reaching out slowly to grab the creature's stubby tail. He brushed the goat's back with one claw, the animal bleated loudly in fear and bolted, galloping off into the trees. The Demon growled and gave chase, easily catching up with the defenceless goat. He grabbed it, ignoring its frantic kicking, and swiftly snapped its neck. The goat fell limp; its head flopped against its chest. The Demon carefully took the goat's soul, trapping it in a jar of brightly coloured liquid. He sealed it and shook the jar gently, watching as the soul settled into the liquid, giving it an eerie glow. He carried the jar over to his mate; she took it and poured the liquid into a glass baby bottle. The new born saw the bottle and began to cry again, reaching for it eagerly. The female smiled and placed the bottle in his mouth, giggling quietly as the baby suckled. The male stood next to his mate and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her cheek tenderly,

"You there! What are you doing?"

The pair gasped, the baby bottle fell on the floor, smashing into pieces. A group of Shinigami guards were running towards the Demons, their scythes shining in the moon light. The male Demon grabbed his mate's hand and ran. The baby began to cry, the female held him as closely as she could, trying to calm him. Another group of Shinigami guards appeared in front of them, the Demons stopped sharply. They were surrounded on all sides. The male held his mate close, he whispered softly in her ear,

"I'll distract them, take the baby and run" he said "Find the portal and escape!". The female tried to protest, the male let go of her and ran off into the woods. The guards ran after him, shouting angrily. The female quickly ran in the opposite direction, tears pouring down her cheeks. Sword clashes echoed through the trees, loud snarls and growls quickly joined them. The female slowed down to a halt, crying as she heard her mate fighting. She looked down at the new-born in her arms. He howled loudly, reaching for her. The female held her son close,

"My child, my precious babe" she whispered "I'm so sorry". Carefully, she wrapped the baby in his blanket, making sure he was warm and secure. She took a little vial of powder from her pocket and sprinkled it on his face. The baby yawned and quickly fell into a deep slumber. The female lifted him up and kissed his forehead. She carried him over to a nearby fir tree and gently hid him in the long grass growing by the roots,

"Sleep tight little one" she said "Mama loves you". She turned and ran into the forest to look for her mate. Several more Shinigami ran past the fir tree and into the woods.

Several gun shots rang out through the trees. The forest fell silent once more.

The baby slept on in the long grass, peacefully unaware.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Although it doesn't seem like it, this is Kuroshitsuji based. It'll become more apparant in the next chapter (William makes an appearance, but not as an adult). Also, keep your eye on the baby, he's kinda important *cough*Mainprotagonist*cough* I'm keeping his identity a secret for now, but here's a hint: He's a well known character, but people don't like him very much *adjusts glasses* (A little extra hint for you ^_^) (Not to mention the character thingy probably gave it away)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, finally!

In which, Claude gets a new Momma!

As a little heads up, the William in the latter part of this chapter is not the William from Black Butler. He is William T Spears Senior, William's father.

As I said last chapter, the William T Spears we know is in this chapter. Points to anyone who guesses where. Hint: He is mentioned, just not by name.

Also, bonus points to anyone who spots the Bunnytaker.

* * *

><p><strong>No Other Way<strong>

**Disclaimer:** All OCs belong to me. Claude Faustus belongs to Yana Toboso.

**Chapter 2:**

The inner city of Shinigami was always a hive of activity. From early dawn until late dusk, something was always happening. Isabella, the current Queen of the Shinigami Realm, smiled as she rode her horse carefully through the crowded market square. She loved mornings when she could get out into the city and greet the townspeople. Market traders and townspeople all waved politely as she passed by, exchanging pleasantries with their beloved Queen. Several children gathered around, mesmerized by Isabella's horse. Isabella smiled at them and halted, allowing them to pet the animal. Damsel, as the horse was known, whinnied and stood patiently while the children touched her fur and played with her mane. Isabella scratched her ear gently,

"Good girl Damsel" she said,

"Ah, Your Majesty, splendid to see you out and about". Isabella looked up; an old gentleman was slowly walking towards Damsel. He had a tape measure slung around his shoulders and a great many pins in his clothes. Isabella smiled,

"Isaac, my darling, how wonderful to see you" she said. Isaac was a tailor by trade and an old friend of the Royal Family. He and his wife had been outfitting the Royal family for many years; they wouldn't trust anyone else. Isaac smiled back at the Queen, taking a small apple out of his pocket and offering it to Damsel. The horse whinnied gratefully and immediately crunched it up. Isaac patted her neck and looked up at Isabella,

"My wife tells me congratulations are in order" he said with a knowledgeable smile "I hear there is going to be a little addition to the family", Isabella blushed a little. She rubbed her tummy gently; it was just starting to show against her dress,

"Helen is right" she said "I'm almost 12 weeks pregnant". Isaac's smile grew wider,

"That's wonderful news, Your Majesty" he said "A Royal baby, how exciting". Isabella nodded, her hand still on her tummy,

"Oh yes, I can't wait to be a mother" she said "It'll be lovely to have a baby around the palace". She took up Damsel's reins and smoothed out the folds of her dress that fell over the horse's hind quarters,

"I must be off now" said Isabella, smiling apologetically at Isaac "If I'm not back by lunchtime my husband will worry". Isaac chuckled a little and moved out of the horse's path. He bowed politely,

"We mustn't keep his Highness waiting" he said, grinning "Enjoy the rest of the morning, Your Majesty". Isabella nodded and gently nudged Damsel into a walk. She walked through the rest of the town, eventually reaching the woodlands on the outskirts. Damsel whinnied in excitement, dancing around as the grass tickled her hooves. Isabella giggled lightly and pushed Damsel on, first into a trot, then into a brisk canter. Damsel whinnied again as she raced through the trees, flushing out birds and other animals as she passed. Isabella smiled excitedly, laughing as the breeze whipped through her hair. Slowly, the branches and undergrowth began to thin out as Isabella travelled further through the woodlands. Eventually, she reached a large clearing surrounded by fir trees. Damsel slowed down to a walk, stopping just short of the centre. Isabella petted her neck and carefully slid down to the ground, loosening the reins so Damsel could graze. Damsel whinnied and immediately began eating the sweet grass. Isabella began to walk across the clearing, looking around silently. A group of rabbits were known to play in this clearing, and Isabella loved to watch them. Her favourite was a large grey rabbit with long floppy ears; she guessed that one was the leader. Isabella giggled to herself. Even in her adult years, she was still very much a child. She walked a little further, pausing suddenly and frowning. Several tufts of coarse brown fur were caught in the grass. She knelt down and picked one up, examining it curiously,

"Goat fur?" she whispered. She stood up again and ran forward a few paces, gasping when she saw the goat lying motionless on the ground. Isabella walked over and knelt next to the poor animal, stroking its fur. She sighed when she felt the animal had long since gone cold,

"Poor thing" she whispered. She stood, turning to return to Damsel. A cool breeze blew around her, ruffling her dress. A high pitched cry echoed in her ears, Isabella's eyes widened,

"What on earth?" she murmured. She turned around again, trying to find the source of the noise. Another cry met her ears, she ran forward into the fir trees. The crying grew louder and louder, Isabella stopped near a tree with long grass around its roots. She peered at it closely, something moved, giving off another cry. Isabella knelt down carefully and moved the long grass, revealing a damp, blanket wrapped bundle, squirming and crying loudly. Isabella picked it up and slowly peeled away the tattered fabric, revealing a very cold, very wet and very messy baby boy. He cried louder, shivering without the protection of his blanket. Isabella held him close, quickly taking off her cloak and wrapping it around him,

"You poor thing, left here all alone" she said, gently stroking his damp tufts of hair. The baby began to settle a little, sniffling and hiccupping. He reached out and grabbed Isabella's finger tightly. Isabella smiled and cuddled him, pulling the cloak around him tighter. She carried him back to the clearing and carefully mounted Damsel. Holding the baby tightly, she nudged Damsel on, quickly heading back to the palace,

"Come on baby, let's go home".

* * *

><p>William growled quietly to himself as he paced around the main entrance. Julian, William's personal butler, watched him anxiously. He stepped forward slightly,<p>

"Your Highness?" he said. William turned on him, glaring a little more than he probably intended. Julian swallowed and stepped back,

"Never mind, your highness" he said. William rolled his eyes and resumed his pacing. He stopped suddenly and turned to the door,

"Where is she? It's past noon!" he snapped. Julian stepped forward once more,

"With all due respect, your Highness, I'm sure Her Majesty's fine" he said "I'm sure she's more than capable of looking after herself". William turned and glared at Julian, his growl growing a little louder,

"Don't you have better things to do than bother me?" he said,

"My apologies, your Highness" said Julian. He bowed and quickly scurried away. William shook his head and once again resumed his pacing. Every so often he glanced up at the clock and growled to himself. Isabella knew what time he liked her home, why was she late? William stopped his track and turned, facing the heavy palace doors head on. He stared at them, willing them to open. A low creak echoed through the entrance hall, William looked up eagerly. Isabella walked through the doors, humming softly to herself. William walked over to her,

"Isabella, my dear, where have you been?" he asked, hugging her "You know I like you home at lunchtime". Isabella sighed and hugged her husband back,

"I'm sorry darling, but, I got a little side tracked". She moved her arm, showing William the little bundle she was carrying. William peered at it curiously, jumping slightly when it squirmed. Isabella giggled and adjusted the blanket, revealing the baby,

"I found him outside, in the woods" she said, stroking his soft tufts of hair "I think he was abandoned". William stepped closer to his wife, his gaze never moving from the infant. He examined the boy carefully, removing more folds of the blanket. His eyes widened when he saw the child's fingernails. They were jet black and slightly pointed, resembling tiny claws. William gently placed his finger in the baby's mouth and pushed his lips apart, a pair of stubby fangs were peeking out of his soft gums. The baby started to cry, obviously not enjoying being poked and prodded. Isabella wrapped the blanket back around him and held him close, rocking him gently. She kissed his cheek and began to hum a lullaby, trying to soothe him. William sighed heavily,

"Isabella, he's a Demon baby" he said,

"I know" said Isabella, not moving her gaze from the infant in her arms. William sighed again, holding out his arms,

"He can't stay here" he said "Give him to me". Isabella's eyes widened, she held the baby tightly, pressing him close to her chest,

"William, he's just a baby!" she said,

"He's still a Demon" argued William "He needs to go back to where he belongs, what if others are out looking for him?". Isabella looked down sadly at the baby and stroked his little fingers. The baby babbled a little and grabbed Isabella's finger tightly,

"He was all on his own, probably all night" said Isabella. She looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes "If he had been there any longer he would have died, he needs me William". A few tear drops slid down her cheeks. She lifted the baby up and snuggled him close. William watched her and sighed sadly,

"You are sure there were no others?" he asked. Isabella nodded, still snuggling the infant. William walked over and put his arm around his wife, hugging her,

"Then, he may stay" he said. Isabella looked up at her husband, smiling happily. She hugged him back tightly and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you darling" she whispers "This means so much to me". William smiled back gently, kissing her hair,

"Do you have a name for him?" he asked. Isabella looked down at the infant. She began to play with one of the curls on his forehead, smiling as he giggled,

"Claude" she said, finally "His name is Claude".


End file.
